


Mercenary Webs

by bombdisaster



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AU, Aggressive, Alternate Universe, Angst, Blood Kink, Chimichangas, Coffee Shops, Dark Peter Parker, Dom Deadpool, Drunk Sex, Fast foods, Fluff, Gun shots, Kink, Knives, Love/Hate, M/M, Mercenary Webs, NSFW, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Shower Sex, Spiderman/Deadpool - Freeform, Spideypool - Freeform, Sub Spiderman, mature - Freeform, mercenary, possible bdsm, possible series, soft moments, verbal language, web shooting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:02:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21612715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bombdisaster/pseuds/bombdisaster
Summary: Peter Parker usually has things figured out but when a red leather wearing menace makes him go into a crime crisis, he starts to slowly drift off. Not only with the struggle of jobs, he’s helpless to his sick Aunt that he has to care for. He’s able to land an interview but... little did he know- very little- what this new job would have against everything Spiderman strives to be. And he just might like it.
Relationships: Deadpool/Peter Parker, Spiderman/Deadpool, Spiderman/Wade Wilson, peter parker/ wade wilson
Comments: 5
Kudos: 71





	1. Chapter •1•: Red Literal Menace

**Author's Note:**

> hello randos :,)  
> Tis my first Spideypool so we’ll see how this goes :)

“ _Wade Wilson, Wade motherfucking Wilson._ The **merc** , the **blades** , the **vengeance**! Now you may be wondering but thats for another story, right now i’m in the middle of some dangerous stuff! So... why don’t we pause it here and come back later hm?” Wade moved his hand chuckling to himself beneath the mask, slicing his katana through-... “ ** _Yeah lets move on._** ”

————-

Peter sighed running his hands through his hair frustrated. “Darn it..” He muttered eyeing the wall of papers... lots and lots of newspapers. Peter was having a mental crisis- not just any crisis- a crime crisis. He is in search of a job and while trying to uphold his most efficient effort while still living at aunt Mays house. He was struggling at that all while aunt May fell sick and not long after his struggling started. This was rough for Peter, the mere thought one of his last family members has grown ill had landed a heavier toll on him.. countless nights caring and checking up to make sure she was still alive. But right now he’s stuck, and a red literal menace has been roaming the streets and murdering civilians.

He’s been trying to track him for weeks and every time he’d show up the menace beneath the mask would be gone. It was getting to the point that Spiderman was getting dragged into it and clearly ruining his reputation more then J.J.J. could ever do. Peter set another pin on the newspaper glaring coldly at it. It was starting to get to him how horrid and out of hand this was getting. He so badly wanted to call someone for help but didn’t want to waste their time with something he could fix. He smacked his fist against the wall- creating yet another hole he would have to fix later. Peter was getting restless, he was exhausted trying to find this damn person. “Screw it- i’ll just swing it off..” he muttered moving a hand to grab his mask yanking it on as he open his window quickly swinging out.

He inhaled the musky air as he webbed through the city, eyeing down at the people who roamed the night. So far it was quiet, he didn’t mind it. Peter perched up on a building feeling the soft breeze of fall. He closed his eyes as he thought about different scenarios, what would happen if he couldn’t find a job, find that strange guy, or even if aunt may-... “stop.” He hissed out shaking his head. He opened his eyes to refrain from thinking any further about aunt May. “Shes fine.” He assured himself. “It’ll be fin-!!” His shoulders jerked up alarmed as his spidey senses went off. He quickly turned his head in a direction seeing a woman run down the alley way screaming for help. Behind were two men chasing her shouting extensive verbal language. Peter grumbled quietly as he quickly jump down between them, shooting his web fluid at the guys causing them to fall back onto the ground. “Seriously? A woman? You people make me sick..” Peter crouch down digging through their pockets grabbing a phone as he dial 911.

  
“Hey lets talk about this! What if we give you information! O-or even money! Don’t rat us! We weren’t gonna do much to the lady!” The one man protested. Peter narrowed his eyes setting his thumb above the call button. “Uh huh. Really now?” Peter knew much better then to corporate with criminals, but it didn’t hurt to crack a laugh at their protest and objections of information he already knew.

  
“W-we know that red suited guy thats been goin around! I’m sure your lookin for him! W-we’ll tell you if ya lets us go!” The other guy quickly stated, now this intrigued Peter. He slowly moved his hand down as his eyes squinted, he moved a hand to grab the guys shirt. “Oh- sure. . Were is he.”  
“H-he-“ the other guy cut him off.

  
“You have to let us go first.”

  
Peter stared as he stood up, he tugged off the web fluid with his free hand. “Now say it.”  
“H-he goes to a place called Sister Mararget’s! Y-you’ll probably find him there!” The guy quickly ratted. Peter let off a short chuckled. “Sister mararget’s huh...” he muttered more to himself, he would surely check it out, its always worth a try he hasn’t gotten much of a lead on the guy.

  
The other two men quickly went to scram hoping Peter wouldn’t mind and follow the agreement. Peter chuckled as he aimed at their feet shooting the web. He moved the phone to his ear. “Yeah ah, two criminals were harassing a woman.” He chimed as he explained the location and then crushed the phone tossing it at the wall. He did let them go after all, he just set a timer for how long. Peter turned quickly swinging off, keeping a mental note to find this Sister Marargets.

Peter repeatedly swing across buildings continuing his night patrol. He landed outside his bedroom window, shifting to return back inside after a late night. He had a early interview that morning and he was sure gonna hate it. He quickly went to the bathroom to shower and such, not completely worrying about aunt May finding his things. It was shortly done as he flopped on his bed exhausted, drifting to sleep was always easier but waking up on the other hand.. was not.

_***Beep Beep Beep Beep*** _

Peter ground moving a hand to tap- more like destroy the alarm clock. It was the 153 one this month. He let out a grunt in annoyance at his strength. He slowly got up and started his daily routine. This consisted of a shower, making sure aunt May was okay and gathering her things, getting dressed and having breakfast.. and today he decided to skip breakfast so he could arrive at the interview early. He quickly said a goodbye to aunt May as he went out the door, heading off to the subways. It was easy for him to blend in, its was made having a secret identity so useful.

Soon steeping into the subway train, Peter held onto the bar. His pulled his headphones over his head just enduring the train ride. He shifted his gaze among the people as he felt his hairs stand on end, his spidey senses starting to trigger. That being one of the worse places to happen sense it was in a crowd of people- to difficult to detect the danger. He swallowed heavily as his spidey sense started to dial down, but it was still noticeable.

He glanced as the doors open, it was his stop and were ever that danger was coming from, it was getting off here as well. He step off the train eyeing around to try and locate it but it was gone as soon as he got off the train. He groan in annoyance sighing. He knew it was bound to return sooner or later. Peter sighed and went off with his day. He scrolled through his phone as he entered the building. Peter continued to try and do his research on Sister Marargets but he was out of luck. He sighed frustrated dragging his feet to the front desk. The lady glanced over at him silently. “May I help you?”

  
Peter swallowed as he tapped at the desk. “Uh- yeah i’m here for an interview....” he muttered.

  
“Name.” She stated loudly.

“Peter, Peter Parker..” he mumbled.

Peter was never really one for socializing but he had his moments as Spiderman. The lady quickly typed his name in smiling sweetly. “Ah! Mr. Parker. Down that hallway to your right. Just walk right in. Peter nodded and did so walking into the room. He gazed silently as he went to take a seat. Peter eyed around the room curiously, it was filled with bookshelves and photographs of the man with his kids. He glanced to the desk seeing a list of names crossed off and several files with different names.

He swallowed worried some but did his best to shrug it off like it was nothing. “Its none of my business..” he murmured quietly. He jerked seeing the door open as a tall male walked in, closing it behind. “Ah Parker hello. Glad you came, I looked at your resume and it so far has appealed my interest.. “ He eyed Peter down like prey, which made him shift in his seat. “Thats good...” he mumbled avoiding his gaze. The man took a seat setting his other files aside. “Well Parker, even though you have much of our interest... and your skill set is excellent.. we feel as if this position isn’t for you but I have a proposal for another..”

  
Peter cocked a brow staring curiously. He was hoping to get this job, but at this point he was desperate for anything he could get.

“I’m listening..”

  
“How would you like to find _criminals_... your skill set is rather highly desirable and with a brain like yours i’m sure you’d make a great hacker. .. and Possibly with some training you could be quite the combat after all.” He gave a snarky grin.

Peter gaze widen, it was like his alter ego coming to his reality. He already got criminals as a side gig- but being able to do it for money, now he was very interested.

"Whats the catch?" Peter quickly bit back at him. The man open one of his drawers pulling out a stack of papers. "Your name would have to go into the system and you'd have to be approved of course.. But I can give you a referral that will boost your chances easily to being accepted Parker. Its a great deal- and pays very well." He pushed the stack of papers over to him. 

Peter stared at what he knew very well was paperwork, and boy did he hate paperwork. He moved his hand setting it on it facing the odd man. He took a good look to try and navigate his facial expressions, he was fairly good looking, well manner but just something felt off about it and Peter couldn't pin point it- not yet at least. "I'll.. Look into it.." He finally answered. The man seem to be pleased holding out a hand with what seem to be his card. "Good idea Parker. If you made your decision do call me." Peter reached for it and grabbed it with ease. He set it on top of the papers as he went to stand. 

The man stood up with him as he walked over to the door holding it open for Peter. "Have a good afternoon Parker." His voice was raspy and rather low. Peter stared but made no mind to it as he carried out the papers heading off. Another item to add onto his to-do list, which was as long as it was already. He quickly stuffed the papers into his bag zipping it up, he blinked when realization hit him. The man never gave him his name.. He let out a groan face palming. He never even asked to begin with- ah maybe it would be on the card. At least thats what Peter hoped sense he planned on checking that much later. 

He went off towards an alley way to change, it was time for Spiderman to go on its daily patrols around the city- and hopefully find this Sister Marargets.


	2. Chapter •II• Sister Marargets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter gets some alone time with his aunt and decides to fill out the papers the strange man gave him.. and Finding a special someone he’s been looking for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This could get a lil emotional but who knows people do got think skins unlike Petey here-

Peter launched himself through the city, always feeling relaxed when the wind brushed along his spandex. He always seemed at ease- well at least until danger was happening. But right now, he was focus on swinging through the city to find the new found place called Sister Marargets. 

Peter hanged against the building, scanning the area to hopefully find something. Anything at this point. Thats what Peter did, he’d stop at several different areas and perch or hang from a building. It wasn’t successful as he couldn’t find it, yet it was from a criminal after all so he could of been lying from the start. 

“Dammit.” Peter groaned as he scratched his chest. He webbed another building swinging his way back to aunt May’s. He was gonna be busy after all so mine as well get started. For now the cops can handle the criminals.

~~** —————- ** ~~

Once Peter had arrived outside his window, he opened it up and crawls inside getting changed. First he’d check on aunt May to see if she needed anything. Opening his room door heading down the hall, he stopped at her room door knocking. “Aunt May?” He called out softly. He heard ruffling through the door and a weak voice replied back. “Come in!” 

Peter opened the door walking into the dimly lit room. He smiled gently at aunt May as he took a seat next to her. “Hey, came to check up on you... need anything?” He took her hand gazing at her with loving eyes, innocent eyes of a young boy who deeply loved and cared for his aunt. 

“ _Peter_..” She sighed heavily, letting out a half-hearted chuckle. “Oh Peter my grown boy. . I need you to live your life and not wallow in mine. Thats what I need Peter.” Her eyes turned glossy staring right into Peter’s soul. He frozen up as his hold on aunt May’s hand had tighten some.

“...Aunt May... _I_ \- ..” he furrowed his brows thinking what to say. “This is my life- Your _my Life_. I wake up to see you every day aunt May.. and I’ll continue to wallow in your life until your last breath.” 

Peter swallowed heavily trying to hold back his voice cracks as he felt his chest constrict. He was always a softy for his family. 

He didn’t want to see her at the last breath, he wanted to continue seeing her until his.. but deep down he knew that wasn’t going to happen, but he could hope.

Aunt May tighten her grip on Peter’s hand- but it wasn’t very tight more of a soft pressure to Peter. “Oh Peter.. You remind me so much of Ben.. “ She moved her free hand onto his cheek gently brushing the tears forming up at his eyes. “But your not a little boy anymore. Peter your a grown man who needs to live his life- which includes a job, house, a family Peter. Not taking care of his old aunt at her last breaths.” 

She retorted, always biting back at what Peter had to say. One of the many reasons Peter loved her and would die to strangle her sometimes for it. 

Peter smiled but it wasn’t much of a happy one. A fake one he’s been putting up for some time now. Just for her so she’d been happy. Thats all he ever wanted was for her to be happy. He moved his hand over hers taking in a shaky breath. “...Okay.. but just for a while longer.. to stay with you..” he whispered.

Aunt May slowly retracted her hand smiling at the brown eyed boy. Having to watch him grow up always warmed her heart. It always will seeing how strong he had become over the years. “..Alright Peter Benjamin Parker. Just a little while _longer_.”

Peter nodded and laid his head on her lap for a little while. He remain there holding her hand as he shut his eyes. Opening them every now and then until all he saw was black take over.

** ————— **

Peter groaned heavily opening and closing his mouth a few times feeling the dryness of his throat. He slowly sat up letting go of aunt Mayshand as he glanced at her. 

_Still breathing, just asleep_. Peter assured again and again. 

He stood up leaving her room as he closed the door gently. He would have food made for her soon. Heading towards the kitchen he went for a glass of water to soothe his dry thirst.

Feeling the cold liquid run down his throat as he swallowed always satisfied Peter. It was just something soothing to him. A nice glass of water. He took it with him to his room setting it on the desk. 

He glanced over at his book bag. He’d almost forgot about the papers he received for this new job. He grabbed the book bag and dragged it over to him as he sat in his chair. Opening it up, he pulled out the stack of papers setting it on his desk. 

Peter eyed it feeling a bit uneasy about it.He lifted the card on top of it turning it over. He grumbling slightly seeing that there wasn’t a name, only a number. He set the card aside as he lifted a pen. He looked down at the paper and gave one final thought.

_**Name** _

_Peter Parker_

_ Nickname You want to be called?   
_

> Put a dash if your unsure

* * *

“ ** _Main choice of weapen-_** “ Peter stared lightly tapping his pen against the paper. He supposed that maybe he would need a weapon at some point against criminals... but the fact that it ask was rather disturbing. He shook his head shrugging it off. “Don’t over think it Pete..” he murmured and went back to writing.

_ Fist _

That was a weapon right? After all it worked the same... kinda...

_** Specific targets ** _

Peter narrowed his eyes at each question. The next weirder and stranger then the first. But after a good long 27 minutes he had finish the papers. He glanced over at the card as he pulled out his phone. “...alright..” he mumbled dialing the number and soon clicking call. He waited as the phone rang...

**Ring**.... 

** Ring... **

** Ring.. **

**Ring....**

** Ring... **

“ _ **Hello**_?”

Peter jerked his head as the call picked up last minute. Fumbling with the collar of his shirt he parted his lips to speak. “Uh- hey! So I finished the paper work for the most part-“ The man cut him off .

“Thats wonderful! I’ll send you an address on were you can drop it off. And show them the card while your there.. it could get a bit _hastily_ if you come un- **welcomed**.”

Peter wanted to ask why but bit his tongue to refrain himself from pushing at the urge. “Sounds good..” After that the phone hung up- not a see you later, a goodbye, or even a warning. 

Peter set his phone down glancing as a messaged appeared. He tapped it reading as it showed the address. He chewed his lower lip pushing the button for it to appear on the GPS.

He stared at it as his eyes widen. The place was real- _it was real_. After almost 24 hours Peter believed that the two men were joking. He shoved the stack of papers into his bag quickly- sticking the card into his pocket. He set his bag aside as he paced around his room.

Peter was mentally trying to put puzzle pieces together- Sister Marargets was a place the criminals told him this red leather spandex wearing man would be. The one criminal on Peters take-down list.

_ What if it was a criminal hide out? _

_ What if that job wasn’t was Peter thought it was- No nono! It couldn’t be that Coincidental!  _ Peter grip his head as his felt his throat tighten up.

He shut his eyes whispering quietly “calm down calm down- just check it out.. lets just check it out..” He open his eyes glancing at the time. Before he’d go out he was surely going to make Aunt Mays meal first.

** ——— **

Peter took several jumps down from a building into an alley way. He felt to lazy to take the subway so he figured web-swinging with just his mask would work just fine.. for the most part at least. But it was rather risky- luckily not many people seemed to be around were he was heading. 

He tugged his mask off shoving it into his bag. Peter pulled out the papers and zipped his bag up swinging it over his shoulders. He stepped out the alley and turned left stopping at the door, a little sign with the words _Sister Marargets_. 

Peter held his breath as he open the door entering. To his surprise it just looked like- well for the most part a regular bar. Some music playing in the back ground and the musky smell of alcohol, drugs, and... what Peter hoped wasn’t blood. 

His spidey senses were going bonkers as soon as he step foot in the place. Walking over to the stool he glanced at the man sitting his papers down. He eyed the place cautiously and very wearily of his surroundings. His hunch was starting to be right but he always had to make sure.

The men eyed over at him cocking his head. “Could I _help you kid_? Anit this place a bit old for you?” 

Peter glared a bit- but it wasn’t threatening almost flattering to know he looked very young for his age.

“Actual its not really.. I was here to give some papers.. some guy told me I was suppose to uh- give it to someone here..” he pulled the card fromhis pocket it and slid it over to the guy.

The man stared at the card as his eyes widen some, he set his aside and gave a sheepish grin sliding the papers over and set them aside as well. “The names Weasel.. Welcome aboard buddo. Whats your name?” 

“Peter.. P..” He decided it was best to just leave it at first names. Weasel didn’t seem to mind as he gave a look of understanding. “So what can I get ya today, Peter?” Peter glanced over at the menu and decided on some water. “Water will be fin-“

“ ** _You sure sugar plums? I think a good blowjob would suit you Baby Boy!_** ” A deep voice countered Peter’s. A shiver ran down Peter spine as he inhaled the musky scent... the scent of Burritos, alcohol and... Blood. That was no mistake. He turned to face the stranger as his breath hitched.

It was him .   


**_The red leather wearing spandex Menace._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy- Who could it be? :)


	3. Chapter •III• : Wade Fucking Wilson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wade Wilson finds a strange boy inside Sister Marargets, and wants to know more about him.. as well as stumbling across someone hes been watching for a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wades got a potty mouth.
> 
> ———————

Peter throat tighten staring at the man next to him. His eyes moved with expressions on the mask- which peter questioned dearly but there was more important manners then that at the moment.. 

He snapped his fingers in front of his face. “ _Aw did my handsomely good looks catch your tongue sugar plum? Or was it the thought of that tasty bj_?”

Peter averted his gaze as he grip the bar table. He couldn’t web this guy in the face- everyone will know hes Spiderman. He couldn’t let that happen. So he did one of the only things he could do. Run.

And thats exactly what Peter did, he ran out the bar as fast as he could making a sharp turn.

Deadpool stared deadpanned before eyeing over at Weasel. “Hey what did ya tell him huh? He looked scared shitless!” 

{ _you sure it wasn’t your ugly ass?_ }

[Or maybe it was that stupid mouth you merc.]

Deadpool grumbled shaking his head as he went back to glaring at Weasel. Weasel held his hands up. “Look I didn’t do anythin! It was kinda you actually.”

Deadpool moved a hand to his chest and fakely gasp. “ _ **Me**_? How could I ever do such a thing like that to a cute little boy? Are you callin me some monster- _cause I can assure people call me that but not to my face actually rather somewhere el_ -“

“WADE!” Weasel stared shutting up his bestfriend. He didn’t need to know that.

{ _i mean its true-_ }

[quiet dumbass]

Wade burst out laughing shrugging it off. “What? I was tellin the truth? Ah whatever I got a cutie to catch.” He grinned mischievously under the mask.

Weasel shook his head letting out an irritated groan. “Don’t kill em Wade, he literally just joined among you guys.”

Wade raised his ...eye bones? Which raised the eyebrow part of his mask. “Holy shit! That lil boys got a lot to learn.” He smirked.

{ _lets kill him_ }

[Why not strangle him inside? Tease him!]

Wade bickered as the smirk faded off “i anit gonna kill em you fucks.” He muttered facing Weasel as he stood up. “Shshsh don’t speak. Just let me do my job as a professional mercenary. Maybe I can even get him to call me Professor Wilson.” He grinned. He’d like that- he’d like that _a lot_.

Weasel sighed and didn’t bother replying. He knew there wasn’t much of a point. When Wade wanted something he’d usually get it. I mean after all he wanted Francis dead and thats what he got.

Wade skipped out the bar glancing along thedark city. “Oh now were could that sweet lil sugar plum be.. if I was a terrified lil boy who meant the most dreamiest guy ever.. where would I hide..”

{ _your far from dreamy_ }

[only dreamiest thing about you is your dick- and not even that looks-]

Wade growl hitting the side of his head. “Quiet!” He stared walking as he glanced at an alley way. 

Narrowing his eyes to a bag as he grinned starting to walk over. “That wasn’t very far at all..” he muttered. His head jerked as he heard a shuffling sound from above.. then a swing. 

He turned as he started to pull his gun out from his holster. Well not before getting kick right in the chest into the wall. “Holy _fuck_ -“ he wheezed a bit sliding down the wall with a thud. 

{ _what the fuck-_ }

[ _Oh kill him- fucking kill him!_ ]

{ _agreed_.}

Wade stood up rolling his shoulders as his healing factor got to work. He eyed around trying to locate were this guy was coming from. He turned his gaze as he quickly rolled out the way from being splattered with web fluid. “Oh! The one and only Spiderman!” 

Spiderman kept his grip on the wall staring down at the menace on his take-down list. It was about time he found him or her.. “Look why don’t we make this easy and let me take you to the pol-ICE” he spidey sense sky rocketed as he quickly swung out the way from the bullet.

Wade chuckled as he stared. “Aw man you made me waste a bullet.. your gonna pay for that..” He eyed the figured, starting to get a better look. He cocked his head now that he got him under a dimly lit light. Red and Blue suit- spandex and all. 

He smirked some as he pulled out his gun. “Why don’t you come down here and play instead of trying to play a game of hide and go kill?” Wade chimed happily.

Spiderman stared dumbfounded. “Well yeah seeee i don’t have those heavy duty shiney things that murder people. I have somethin more useful.” He quickly fired several webbings at the leather wearing menace.

Wade dodge the first few but soon was splattered to the face with the web fluid. He moved a hand to rub it off. “Woah there Spideyboy- if you wanted to cum on my face you shoulda ask me out first.” He smirked tugged it off- and that smirk was quickly wiped off to being kicked in the face.

Wade stumbled to the side into the wall as he turned. “Alright- now ya makin Daddy Deadpool angry.” He pointed both his guns at him. Now having a target above the Spiders head. He eyed over at the readers grinning lazily. “ _But first lets rewind!~_ ” he chimed

———-

“ _ **Wade fucking Wilson**_! Thats me, and boy don’t I fuck myself a lot. I’d say i’m pretty good at it almost god-like not to toot my own horn but well more like toot my nice package of godness.” Wade sliced the man in half with his Katana. “Now that your here lets catch up on my side!”

Wade flip the card chuckling as he packed it away. Surely was gonna make a good income from that. He called himself Deadpool- and trust me if you were on Deadpools shit-list you weren’t making it alive. You’d be lucky if you were on someone else’s but oh- not Deadpools.

Wade set his guns back in his holster glancing over at the web swinger. He had his eye on the guy for a while now. Watching his movement and boy he surely was staring at his ass in those tight spandex. 

He whistled as he waited for the Spiderboy to pass before he went off to do his daily cool shit. Which was eating chimichangas, crying to sad love story movies, jerking off, eating tacos, getting a drink, jerking off again.

{ _Will you stop you fucking idiot?_ }

[ _its getting annoying you dumb filthy fuck._ ]

Oh and those were Wades voices. Head voices at most. Yellow and white, both annoying and not very welcoming.

Wade rolled his eyes as he stuffed his junk in his pants. He could go for hours and he knew that. All thanks to that healing factor of his. And he was rather thankful for that much- but wanting to die not so much. 

In fact he almost dreaded it. But learned to live with it shooting himself every now and then. That was normal for him for the most part.

—————

Wade sighed tugging his mask on. He been rather bored lately as he hunt down people through the city. Sure it was easy pay but it really pissed him off when they’d make him run out of ammo. And ammo is key as a mercenary. 

Sure he was hunting more so bad guys, but he knew he wasn’t no goody goody oh! Lets send you to prison so you can come out and try to kill me later- type of guy. He liked bullets and bang bang- _both types of bang_ \- when it came to being a mercenary. He figured it was the same shit just different concepts on how you deal with it.

Wade stretched as he jumped down from a building, catching himself on a railing before stepping onto the ground. Its been a while sense he saw the spiderboy. He’d usually be out around this time. 

Okay so Wade had an idea on how and when a Spider-mans patrol times were- I mean he has been stalking the dude for a little while.

Wade shrugged this off as he stopped at Sister Marargets. He inhaled the sweet musky scent he loved as he walked inside. He eyed over towards the bar staring at the new found boy sitting there. “Ooh...~”

{ _who the hell is he_?}

_[Wade fuck off and hurry up with the pay you asshat_ ]

Wade rolled his eyes as he slowly walked over, of course he was taking it slow so he could eye rape the boy from the back. Oh and boy he was carrying very nicely. 

He took a seat as he listen in on their conversation with Weasel.

“ Water will be fin-..”

“ ** _You sure sugar plums? I think a good blowjob would suit you Baby Boy!_** ” Wade smirked watching the facial reaction he got from the boy. It made it seem like he shit his pants when he saw him.. which made Wade feel a little hurt but he did his best to push that aside.

~~** ——— ** ~~

“And now that we caught up- we can finish!” Wade turned firing the bullets precisely. He eyed as he fired a bullet ahead.

Spiderman jerked to the side as he dodge them, leaping ahead as he questioned why his spidey senses went crazy- well he found out and found out very fast. He let out a heavy hiss gripping his thigh. “Dammit-“ he kept a grip on the wall glaring down as he webbed the wound and went to send webs flying at Deadpool.

Deadpool grinned as he finally got a shot on the boy, wasting half his bullets but it was worth it. He rolled to the side as he jumped to the side of the building launching himself at the Spiderboy moving a hand to pull one of his katanas.

Spidermanlaunched himself at Deadpool, quickly webbing at the katana as he went to reach for his throat. But was soon grabbed by Deadpool hand as he forced him to launch his web fluid to a wall and messily swing them to the ground. “So thats how that works!” Deadpool gleamed at his new found knowledge. 

Spiderman gaze dulled seeing the position he was in. Deadpool had a smirk now that he had the advantage- having spiderman pinned beneath him and one of his katanas to his throat, and his wrists above his head, “now now Spideyboy!~ you should know better then to attack daddy deadpool by surprise..”

Spiderman heart races as he eyed around trying to figure out how to get out of this situation.

Deadpool moved his katana so the boy would force his gaze onto him. “I just have a question, i’m tryna look for this boy I think around your height, nice ass, brown hair and eyes and a button nose! His bags here but i’m sure you know were he is!”

Spiderman swallowed heavily knowing exactly who he was talking about. But he couldn’t tell him who that was, that would be killing his own life. 

“Look here, I don’t know whatcha talkin about really? I just came and the bag was already there. But hey why don’t you let me go so we can go back to that fight and I toss you in- AghH- StoP!” Peter wheezed out. Sure hes taken several beatings and has been shot several times but that doesn’t mean it doesn’t hurt the same or even worse then the last. 

Deadpool stared as he had his knee pressing into the bullet wound. “Aw **_quit fucking with me Spidey_**. I anit tryna kill the kid if thats what your wondering. You see its important business thats top secret! And theres no way in hell you would of found me if he didn’t say anything.. so do us both a favor and tell me so I don’t gotta blow your brains out!”

Spiderman swallowed down the pain as his chest heaved. Sure he could lie but he cant risk himself getting killed. People counted on Spiderman- but on the other hand he cant risk having aunt May be found... he was rather stuck. Either he gets killed and risk aunt May dying without his help. Or he shows him were he lives and risk being found out and his aunt May well.. dying again.

Deadpool raised a brow at the Spiders silences he drifted his knee again as he was head budded roughly. He took it like a champ as he stared dully at him. “Ouch Spidey that almost hurt.”

Spiderman hissed heavily “quit doing that! I’ll show you okay! I’ll show you dammit! But you cant do anything to him! He has someones hes caring for and if he lost that then well.. he’d be helpless..”

Deadpool stared as he slowly eased up on his knee. He knew way to well what that was like so he awe for the boy. He smiled as he shifted off him, swapping his katana for his gun as he yanked up Spiderman moving the gun to his head. “Well spiderboy, your gonna take me there.” He wrapped an arm around his waist pressing up against his back.

Spiderman face heated up as he let out a rough breath. He bit his lip roughly eyeing Deadpool. “..Alright but you don’t gotta erm.. hold like that” he muttered the last part.

“Aw is spidey a little flustered? I kinda like it here. It fits nicely..” he smirked. “But c’mon get a move on I don’t have all night. And if Ya stall- well i’m sure you know the answer baby bum.”

Spiderman grumbled as he launched his web yanking himself up. Deadpool quickly wrapping his legs around him as he swung through the air. He let out several “weeee” which almost cracked a laugh out of Peter... Almost.

Deadpool chuckled having a grin spread across his face. He was riding Spiderman- boy did he feel great about it. He eyed around the city as the Spiderboy set him down at a nice little house. He faced the Spider silently as he moved his gun back. “Thats all I need. You can go.. but if ya try to come at me again I wont miss my shot this time.” He smiled wickedly setting his gun in the holster.

Spiderman swallowed heavily. He would find a way to catch him later after all. He didn’t say a word as he webbed up at the building launching himself up. All he really did was swing around to the back to get inside. 

——-

Peter breathed shakily glaring at the wound on his leg. He heard knocking at his door knowing exactly who it was. He quickly tugged off the rest of his suit shoving it far within his closet. He grabbed a t-shirt and sweatpants as he fumbled with the bandages to wrap his leg for now. He would see stark later hopefully when this damn crazy Deadpool leaved.

He limped down the hall heading to his front door. He slowly opened the door as he glanced out. Seeing the red leather wearing Deadpool waving innocently at him. Like he wasn’t holding him at gun point- well not him but he was holding Spiderman. 

“Heya there Sugar Plums! You left without saying anything. Its rude ya know? Why do we chat for a bit? I’m sure you have some nice hot cocoa possibly? Its chilly out here.” 

He rather didn’t wait but slip through the crack Peter had the door open at. Boy this was gonna be one long night for Peter. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Peter :(  
> If theres spelling mistakes i’ll fix them eventually:,) I’m editing as I go so yeaah~


	4. Chapter •IV•: Baby Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wade Wilson is as stubborn as ever to figure out Peter Parker.. only astonish to know that Peter didn’t seem to read the warning label on those papers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had struggle writing this chapter :(  
> Enjoy it I guess

Deadpool took a good look at the house. There were some scratched up areas and even some paintings hung up at the most weird inconvenient places. He set his hands on his hips glancing over at a picture of the boy and what looked to be two adults who look fairly in there 30’s. “Ooo! Is thats you when you were a baby?!” He gasp awing at the picture. 

Peter turned and quickly slammed the picture down. “Piss off- why are you in my house!? I didn’t even welcome you in!”

Deadpool eye expression shifted. He moved his hands from his hips and crossed his arms. “I mean, you didn’t exactly tell me otherwise... so I took it as an open gesture!” 

[not a very good one]

Peter groaned as he grabbed Deadpools hand as started walking over to the door. To Deadpool’s surprise he had a rather immense amount of strength for his size. “Woah there! Least lemme get to know ya first? Ya know? Bros? Buddys! Maybe even friends with benefits.” 

Peter almost gagged at the thought. “No! Get out!” He said- more so pleaded as he started opening his door.

Deadpool being persistent as he was, move a hand onto the door and forced it shut looking Peter dead in the eye. “I wont leave that easily sugar plums, you haven’t even told me your name!”

Peter growled a bit as he felt his rage start to kick in. “I don’t want to tell you! I don’t want to know you! I want you to leave my house before- before I call the cops!” He was really hoping that would work. Sadly it only backfired... horribly.

Deadpool voice shifted to a lower octave. “ _ **and if you do that i’m afraid i’ll have to threaten you right back....**_ ” He set his hand onto his guns holster, using his other hand to point towards the steps. 

{ _thats really low Wade- Actually thats great.._ }

[ _he could be our little bunny! Play boy bunny!_ ]

Peter gulped as he took a step away from the door. “...okay.. okay... it’s Peter. Thats my name, happy? Leave my aunt out of it.” He figured that maybe Spiderman would of been enough but yet again he took him down... more so cheated his way to it. A criminal nonetheless... in his house...

Deadpool grinned as he flexed with one hand on his hip. “Ooo! Petey I like it! Names Wade! Wade Wilson! “

{ _you look stupid_ }

[ _like idiot stupid_.]

Peter blinked as his face lighten up a bit, almost forgetting the fact a killer was in his house. He quickly pushed the laughter aside as kept his stern look. “What do you want?”

Wade frowned seeing that he didn’t even crack a smile. “Well, I just wanted to give you a warm welcome! After all you seem to have sign up for bang bang, boom boom! And bye-bye to ya know, people?” He did gun fingers at him with the sound effects. 

Peter cocked a brow at his words. “Uh- what?” He stared confused onto what he was getting at.

Wade pouted. “Ya know? Slicing and dicing! Cha-ching Cha-ching?” 

Peter simply shook his head. What he signed up for was to find Criminals, this on the other hand didn’t sound like that at all.

Wade started getting a little irritated.

[ _is he some fucking idiot?_ ]

{ _doesn’t he know what mercenaries do?_ }

“Clearly not..” Wade remarked towards the voices.

“What?” Peter muttered as he still kept his defensive stance.

Wade stared eyeing the boy. “Don’t you know what you signed up for? The man cant be that fuckin stupid to just give it to some dumbass whos clueless..”

Peter eyes widen a bit as his arms shifted down to his side. “...wait- ..this isn’t some... criminal catching gig?....” he whispered quietly.

Wade leaned down to his level finally grinning that he caught on. “Well Yes it is, but you _well_..” he set to fingers to his chest making the gun as he pretend to fire it and lifted his hand back blowing the fake smoke. “And _cha-ching_..”

Peter stared almost terrified. Hesign up to murder- this guy was only here to introduce him to the job- this guy is apart of that job-. “ _Peter what is wrong with you?!_ ” He moved his hands to his head as he started to freak out in front of the guy. 

This wasn’t what Peter was going for- he just wanted a job that would pay and not involve delinquent acts. He should have listen to his gut- but yet again when does he ever?

Wade brows furrowed staring down at him. “Hey- don’t do that- breath!” He grabbed Peters wrist moving them down staring at him. “Breath..” Wade spoke softly- almost comforting. 

Peter slowly meant his eyes as his hands were shaking. He was having a melt down and he knew it, but dreaded the fact that he was having it with the one guy on his take-down list. This went against a lot of Peters morals. He quickly yanked his wrist back shoving Wade. “Don’t touch me! I want you out! Now!” He yelled out.

Wade stumbled back staring at Peter. “I really don’t think you should be alone in your head right now- clearly the guy didn’t explain anythin to you and you seem very terrified if i’m reading correctly..”

But Peter didn’t wanna deal with him right now. He wanted to be alone, he just wanted to stay and be near aunt May. He knew she was his blanket. That what he needed right now- his blanket his comfort- his aunt May. Not that Wade would care after all he did threaten to kill her not five minutes ago..

Wade watched Peter struggle mentally with the situation. He wasn’t that much of an idiot- least he thought so. 

[ _we don’t he a fucked up bastard_ ]

{ _a shitty dumbass_ }

Peter moved a hand to his drawers but before he could even get anything out, Wade was already two steps ahead and had Peter pinned against the wall. “Petey I need you to listen to me. I know I did uh- wonder in this cozy home of yours and step boundaries but if you don’t calm down things will get ugly- and I don’t want your fine ass gettin ugly on me now.”

Peter looked up at him feeling helpless. His headache was getting worse and the throbbing in his thigh wasn’t helping either. He just wanted to sleep and he couldn’t do that with him there. Hisspidey sense dulled out complete unlike when they hay-wired to Deadpools threat towards aunt May. He should of thought of something else, he should of listen to his gut and he would of never been in this situation.

Wade stared trying to read Peter. He was fairly good at it and from the expression the poor boy was making, he tugged him into a hug. He could of really done this better but this is Wade were talking about.

[ _he has no boundaries, sicko_ ]

Wade grumbled annoyed with his voices just wanting them to shut up for a few minutes.

Peter stiffen up completely to the action. He was expecting a _threat_ \- a _hit_ \- hell even a _gun to his head_. But what he got was a hug. A hug to this stranger who overpowered him in just about everything. And that **scared** Peter.

But at this point he was just exhausted, he really could use a hug, comfort, just someone to tell him it would be alright. He slowly closed his eyes letting his body go limp. Right now he couldn’t care, his head was ringing and the gunshot wound was making his right leg give out.

Wade glanced down at Peter not wanting to do anything else that would scare him. .. and Wade found it strange. Almost wanted to protect him with his life.. but knowing how that went with everything else in his life this wasn’t bound to last either.

[ _you let everyone you see die_ ]

{ _everyone you loved died to your actions_ }

Wade inhaled deeply shifting his gaze as he went to lift Peter. 

“what are you do-!” Peter head lifted, as much as he wanted to just stay there and let everything go dark he couldn’t don’t that. Not to aunt May or even himself. But that never stopped Wade. 

“Quit worrying so much. You look horrible and as much as i’d love to harass you- you need sleep.” He set him on the couch. “I’ll leave once I know your fine and snoozin Petey.” Wade assured. He glanced along Peters form as his eye drifted to his sweatpants staring at the red stain forming up at his thigh.

Peter fell silent unsure what to say. He knew he wasn’t gonna win, not like this at least. And if he was keeping his word- he’d want him gone as soon as possible.

“What happened.” 

That caught Peter off guard as he quickly jerked his head, glancing at were Wade gaze was. He gulp staring at what could be the end of his secret identity turning into an identity crisis. He had to think of a lie and fast. 

“I was running away from uh well you and Spiderman told me to head out the alley, dropped my bag- um.. got curious as to what went down and you know the saying curiosity killed the cat! I step to close and... a bullet ricocheted ...” Peter swallowed heavily, his heart thumping in his chest. For something made it up, it surely satisfiesPeter... he just hoped it satisfied Wade.

Wade felt guilt hit his stomach. Unsure exactly how but guessing he only wasted 5 bullets instead of 6.. not for the right reason of course. Without asking Peter he was already reaching for his sweatpants. 

Peter quickly jerked grabbing his wrist. “H-hey! Hands to yourself!” His cheeks heated quickly. He surely was not about to have this man see him half naked. Well yes he had underwear on but thats besides the point. Wade had other ideas. 

“Petey,you act like as if I haven’t see another dude stripped to his underwear. And if that wound doesn’t get attend it, you could lose your leg! Just let me its the least I could do! And.. i’ll leave right after i’m done. Promise!”

[ _thats excuse to see what hes packaging!]_

{... _well aren’t you curious?_ }

[... _touché_...]

Wade rolled his eyes and stared back at Peter. Peter swallowed heavily as he slowly let go of him. He was against this, so very against this. But he wasn’t lying even though he could call Mr Stark, he had a pinging fear of his aunt getting caught in the situation again.

Wade moved his hands back to his sweats as he tugged it down effortlessly. He was use to taking things off, it kinda came with the gig. That just so happen to be natural to him. He stared at the flesh wound moving a hand to his calves opening up a pocket as he fished out a pocket knife. “So this humble home of yours has towels right? It could get messy.”

Peter pointed over towards a closet door. “Over there.. and don’t go touching anything besides that!”

Wade grinned cheekily. “Sooo Does that mean I could touch you?”

“No!” Peter grumbled “perv..”

Wade only chuckled as he stood up going over to the closet it and pulled out a towel. “That hurts Petey! Why would you accuse me of a reckless horny bastard?”

[ _you are_ ]

{ _that fits you perfectly._ }

Peter shook his head as he laid back. His cheeks a bright red as he moved one of the pillows to support his head. “Quit callin me Petey, its Peter. And secondly hurry up ..”

The mercenary set the towel aside quickly rushing over to the kitchen. “Aw.. I think it suits you!” Wade took a minute to shuffle through his cabinets for a bowl, completely ignoring his other remarks.

Peter watched him set the bowl aside, he stared hesitantly at the pocket knife as he cut off the bandages. 

“Damn, and you call me reckless. I suggest you bite down on somethin hard- and I don’t mean the god-like monster between my legs- unless you want to of course!” Wade faced him to see his reaction.

Peter moved over grabbing the pillow, doing his best to ignore Wade as his face went 50 shades of red. And Wade loved it in every way. He liked getting under peoples skin. Peter bit down watching the knife in Wades hand. 

Wade made it quick, did his best to be careful even though it wasn’t in his nature. He scooped the knife into the wound shuffling the bullet around. Peter shut his eyes hissing expensively into the pillow at the throbbing pain. Wade pulled his knife back flicking the bullet aside. Not really caring for the couch- or floor- he dump several portions of water onto the wound moving the towel on top of it.

Wade stared back at Peter. “See it wasn’t so bad!... well I wouldn’t know anymore. Every time I get shot it just goes right through and heals in seconds...”

Peter almost forgot about his healing factor. To its extent it wasn’t instantly but it was enough for him to endure the pain. “Healing factor...” He muttered. He felt his eyes get heavy as he stared at the ceiling, starting to block out what Wade was saying. 

Wade stood up looking down at him. “Why duh? How else would I be able to show off such a rock solid bod?” He did several poses flexing with each one.

{ _thats on the outside_ }

[ _your disgusts behind the custom.]_

Peter was sound asleep before he even made the first pose. Wade glanced and awed him. “Like a lil baby... baby boy..” he grinned. “Sense you don’t like Petey.. Baby boy it is.” Wade went off to explore the house. He was surely gonna get to know his companion sense he couldn’t hold a good conversation. 

After looking throughrooms, and spotting his aunt May. He stopped, walking into Peters room. He eyed around it curiously. “Almost looks as messy as mine. Ah- second thought mines a whole apartment.” 

Wade took a good look at the room. Eyeing over towards the closet. “What is his size... i mean if hes gonna be workin with us Mercenaries, at least look threatening ..sheesh.” Wade looked through the closet as his shifted over at crumbled up spandex. “What the...” he lifted it up unscrambling it.

[ _Fuck_..]

{ _Fuck_..}

“Woah! It’s so real!” Wade gasp stretching it out some. “He must be a real fan of Spidey! Oh my gosh wait what if they’re a thing?! That would make so much more sense to his defensiveness... oh my god I shot him and his boyfriend...”

{ _that looks a little to real Wade.}_

[ _like hella real]_

Wade rolled his eyes as he set it aside chuckling. “We saw him swing away..” He walked over to his desk glancing at the scattered mess. He looked through the drawers as he lifted up a photo. He turned it over reading the names. “Peter Parker.. quite the family...” He set the picture down as his mood shifted. “I’ll ask about it one day. When you lighten up baby boy.”  


He glanced as he decided to snoop off somewhere else, which lead to more and more questions about Peter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well Wade, aren’t you Nosy
> 
> Yes I know I flip the {boxes] just go with its shape. “{white} [yellow]”


	5. Chapter •v•: Sticky-Notes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter had some time with Aunt May and gets her a present.. then later spends some time with his favorite Mercenary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just somethin simply for him and his Aunt. <3

Peter groaned heavily as the sunlight hit his face. He blinked a few times feeling groggy as he sat up. The room was quiet, and very bright. A towel left on the floor and an empty bowl of water on the coffee table. Peter shifted his leg glancing to see that it was bandage nicely and a sticky note left on top of it. 

‘ ‘ _You package nicely baby boy! -Love your favorite mercenary <3_’ ‘

Peter tried to glare at it but couldn’t help being flustered over the comment. He sat up ruffling his bed head sighing heavily. “.. least he kept his word..” Moving a hand over to pick up the bowl and bloody towel, Peter stood up heading to the kitchen. The towel was tossed in the trash and he placed the bowl in the sink.

Peter glanced at the clock. “10 am on the dot..” he turned going off to his room.He stared flabbergasted at how clean it was. His books were stacked nicely, bed was made. His closet was redone- his closet was redone. “Oh god- please no!”

He quickly rushed in looking at the back of the closet seeing that his Spidey suit was missing. “Theres no damn way- he did this- dammit!” Peter panicked looking through his whole closet. He turned towards his bed seeing a small notebook placed in the middle of it.“Wade- please tell me you didn’t....” Peter was frantic. He knew he shouldn’t of let the masked man into his house. He knew he shouldn’t of open the door and led him in. He knew he should of stayed up and call Tony Stark.Several things he wished he done but didn’t.

He open the notebook reading through it, holding his breath as he felt his heart sink into his stomach.

_ ‘ Hey babyboy <3 your room was  _

_ messy so I fixed it for ya! You have a lot of interesting pictures! Are you  _

_ obsessed with Spidey? Is he your boyfriend?~does he fuck top or bottom? He seems like a bottom! You probably fucked him.. besides that! You have a nice suit there its almost the real thing! Or maybe.. it is that your washing it for him. I left it in the dryer. Oh and pancakes are in the fridge just warm them up. Your aunts really nice, she had A lot of cute stories about you! Anyways see you later. Or hopefully tonight! I mean you didn’t come and get your card once you gave the papers silly. How else are you suppose to start your job? Oh my godh that must be crazy! Your boyfriend a hero and you a .. unaliver!’ _

Peter almost let out a sigh of relief. He really felt like crying of stress and laughter. “Heh.. he actually believes that.. probably better then it being me- wait-“ He stared at the paper feeling himself go pale. “He..?” Out if all things he had to see his aunt May. He quickly rushed out the room heading to hers slamming the door open. “AUNT MA-....ay...” She was looking through a photo album flipping the pages. Aunt May moved her gaze onto Peter smiling. “Hey Peter... I notice your resulting back to your no-pants stage” 

Peter blinked as he looked down blushing in embarrassment. “Oh- uh hold on!” He stammered out as he turned quickly grabbing a pair of shorts before returning back. 

Aunt May only chuckled at the irrational boy. “You should of told me  you were having a friend over Peter. It really means a lot that your finally having friends in your life again.”

Peter felt stun at the words. Its been a few years set he shut MJ out and Harry going insane from his father’s death. That was a hard time but Peter rather leave it behind. “Friend?... what do you-...”

“Why _Wade Wilson_! Hes a rather sweet man. Very modest and quite the comedian.” She explained almost proud.

Peter on the other hand was not. Infact he was furious that he even went to Aunt May ever after threatening her. He cocked his head moving to cross his arms and grip them tightly. “. . .Yeah.. he really is...” He was really trying not to go off. **_Really. Trying._**

Aunt May chuckled as she closed the album setting it aside. “Did you get the job Peter?” 

Peter grip relaxed as he remembered about his new found job.. “uh.. I think so...” 

“You think so? Peter?” Aunt May raised a brow. “That doesn’t sound so assuring..” 

Peter moved his hands down. “Well um... I just don’t think its the best.. it may be much more the I bargain for...”

Aunt May scoffed “Oh nonsense Peter! If you put your mind to it i’m sure you’ll be great.” 

Peter laughed it off, his expression shifting to worry. “.. Yeah, your right. Like always.” He wanted to tell her but he wasn’t sure if he had the balls to.“What do you want for breakfast?” He quickly changed the subject.

“The same as usual Peter.” She sat back coughing lightly. 

Peter nodded as he turned to leave the room.

“Peter! What happened to your leg?” Aunt May frowned, she was hoping that she wouldn’t have to ask but she knew better. 

“I um- tripped and fell onto a rock. It was a sharp rock. Thats why I get for being so clumsy huh?” Peter quickly retorted. He couldn’t tell Aunt May. He refuse to put her in this situation of worry. 

Aunt May sighed softly. “Alright Peter..” 

Peter left without another word, closing the door. He wondered back to the kitchen as he open the fridge. A nice plate of cold pancakes were left with another sticky-note. 

_ ‘Don’t worry there not made of poison! There the best, trust me.’ _

Peter didn’t trust him. Not even one bit. He lifted the plate and dump the pancakes in the trash. “Oh thats it.. i’m going over to that Sister Marargets and showing you a piece of my mind.” He growled setting the plate in the sink. For now he would make breakfast for Aunt May and hopefully stay focus enough to do the rest of his chores.

_** —-———— ** _

Peter groaned as the late afternoon came around. He was dressed in a clean t-shirt and jeans. He patched up the now mostly healed wound with a bandaid. He slipped on his sneakers, shrugging on a jacket. He packed his spidey suit in his bag tossing it on. 

The day was easy to start. He went out trying to find a more less violent job. Decided he’d go shopping and buy a few groceries and things for Aunt May. Peter was having a decent day. More smoothly then its been in a while. He even went out and patrolled, even excited to see that the criminal rate today wasn’t very high. 

Peter looked up at the sky as he walked down the street. He was finally heading back home to give Aunt May her gift. He got her a necklace. Just a pretty generic silver one but it was the thought that counts. He unlocked his door walking it and closed it behind. Peter set his keys in his pocket heading back to Aunt Mays room. He crack the door open and walked inside.

“Back so soon?” Aunt May lifted her head facing him. She was getting sicker as the days past and Peter knew it. It hurt so much to see the one he cherish die. He’d always ask for one more day, just one more minute with her.

“Ah yeah.. I got you somethin..” He placed a small box on her lap opening it. Aunt May smiled at the silvery sparkling necklace. She lifted it up facing Peter. “Thank you Peter... help me with it now.” Peter chuckled as he moved over getting the necklace on and clicked it into place. He smiled proud of his simple job. 

Aunt May admired it as she gently touched it. “Its very beautiful Peter. I wish I could get you things more often..” Peter frowned some. “Your smiles enough to make me happy Aunt May. Trust me, there is nothing else who I would rather have.” He leaned down giving a gently kiss to her forward. Aunt May chuckled and lightly pat Peter’s chest. 

Peter just remained in silence with her. Cherishing another long dear moment that would bound to run out. 

“ _Peter?” “Peterrr?” “Peter!”_

Aunt May waved her hand in fromt of his face. He jerked his gaze onto her. “Oh sorry! Spaced out..” Peter rubbed the back of his head embarrassed that he was.

“Your job called in! That lovely Wade of yours gave me the number actually.”

Peter stared as all the happy jittery mood had left him the moment the word Wade slip past his aunts mouth. “...how thoughtful.. what about the job?” He said bitterly.

“Oh Peter I told you that it will be fine! Don’t be so gloomy. He was just checking to make sure you’d arrive in soon.” Aunt May insisted he’d go. Peter so badly did not even want to look back at that place. Then again he did really want to give his two sense to the damn Merc. 

“I guess I’ll be leaving now then.” Peter plastered his one and only fake smile. Aunt May moved a hand onto his shoulder and tugged him down. She set a gently kiss on his cheek. “Stay safe Peter. Don’t go being clumsy and dying before me!” She chuckled.

Peter groaned as he stood back up. “Yeah yeah Aunt May..” he shrugged it off as he waved her another goodbye. 

He was so gonna give that Merc the lesson of his nightmares.

———-

Peter arrived shortly at Sister Marargets. He took a deep inhale as he was about to face his literal worst nightmare. He stepped inside eyeing the place as his spidey-senses went off on instant. He hated it. Shifting over to the bar he took a seat and waved at Weasle. 

Weasle grinned seeing the young boy again finally. “Why hey Pete! Would you like that Water?”

Peter nodded. “Yeah, i’ll take that right now.” He kept his guard up looking for the merc.

Weasle slid the glass over leaning against the bar counter. “So i’m sure you already got the memo. The basic gig and all that blood stuff. The bar can be a bit hasty and other things. We even have a deadpool. Just a little list that we bid money to decide who dies next.. and boy aren’t you a popular one!”

Peter stared deadpanned. “...ouch.. the lack of my survive is very fitting...” he took a sip of his water.

Weasle shrugged “oh don’t worry pal. Its normal. We haven’t had a newbie in years so. But if you wanna pool someone feel free too. Maybe you’ll get more lucky then me.”

Peter thought about it as the words Wade Wilson rang in his head. Pounding even. “How much money on Wade Wilson?” Peter grip his glass. He jerked his head feeling weight grip his shoulders as he looked back. Shocked that his spidey-sense completely shut the man gripping his shoulders out.

“Oh uh- about that.. “ Weasle faced Wade as he silenced himself.

**_“You’d be makin no money there babyboy! I cant die. Trust me I tried.. but you on the other hand...well don’t get me started.”_** Wade took a seat facing Peter.

Peter started now finally but vividly remembering the conversation on Wades healing factor. He honest hoped that he was fibbing. “..well then.. never mind.”

Weasle coughed falsely to get their attention. “I have your first gig Peter.” He slid the card over. “Just some annoyin kid harrassin this persons animals.. shouldn’t be so hard for a start.”

Peter stared at the card as all the color on his face flooded away. He completely forgot about the mercenary part of the job. The one part that made him sick to his stomach. 

Wade leaned in setting his chin on Peters shoulder. “Aw don’t worry Petey! I’ll walk you through it nice and... easy.. you’ll be a pro!” He chimed excitedly. “You’d be my new student BabyBoy! So call me Professor Wilson!” 

Peter was far from excited. He was immensely scared. His moved his hands down digging his nails into his palms so he wouldn’t shake. His spidey-sense starting to make his head pound screaming to get out. 

He was not looking forward to this gig. And most importantly, he was getting sick of Wades pet names. Lastly, he was not calling this mercenary Professor Wilson.

_At least, thats what he thought_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was much more annoyin then the last to write. Shhh don’t tell wade that!


	6. Chapter •VI• Spiderman?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Wade both get into trouble trying to complete his first job.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heres an extra chapter sense there was a bit of a wait :(

Peter shoulders were slump down. His hands made fist in his hoodie pockets as he walked. The gently breeze of the wind didn’t calm him. The ringing fear of murder repeated in the back of his head as he walked beside Wade. He felt the mercenary eye rape him back and forth as he tried to uphold a conversation. That wasn’t working with Peter. Constantly reminding himself that this man was dangerous, he could be dead in seconds.

“You cant keep ignoring me ya know?” Wade grumbled starting to get fed up with Peter not paying attention. He turned and stop in front of him looking down. “Look, I’m sure you got an aunt waitin at home, waiting to see your first pay check. I mean really its kinda sad you still live with her in a way, but I get it.” He moved a hand to grab Peters chin, but before he got close he felt a very painful grip wrap around his wrist. 

The cold blood eyes of the younger boy stared right into his. The voices in his head screaming at the action, he felt a rush of excitement flow through him. He really wanted to get to know Peter. 

“Don’t. Ever. Touch. Me.” Peter said as the venom tone left his voice. Completely forgetting about his strength, he quickly let go moving his hands as he push past Wade. 

Wade turned as he rubbed his wrist. He followed closely behind Peter grinning like the lunatic he was. “Woah there Babyboy! How does a little thing like you have that much power?!” Wade was generally curious. He continued to pester Peter but sadly wouldn’t get the response he wanted. “Are you a mutant? Oh boy! Don’t tell me your from Weapon X! We could be like twins! Wait maybe thats how your walking right?”

Wade slap his hands onto his cheeks gasping. “Don’t tell me you have a healing factor too?!?” 

Peter was getting annoyed, rent-less over this maniacs constant comments. What made him tune back in was the mention of Weapon X. He cocked his head back at Wade narrowing his eyed. “...Weapon X...?” 

Wade blinked frowning as that idea was debunked. “Ah- yeah its this crazy place that made people mutants. But don’t worry I already killed the bad guy.” 

“....Oh.. are they still active?..” Peter pressed on. The one thing he liked about Wade was the fact that he was an open book to important topics. 

“Ah.. maybe.. I mean every now and then they try to come and get me but i’m just to fast for them.” He shrugged it off grinning at Peter. “Now tell me about you.”

Peter averted his gaze. “Nothin to talk about.” He didn’t need this man knowing more about him them he already did. Rather thankful that his spidey-sense weren’t ringing but it didn’t mean that he wasn’t dangerous. Peter knew that for a fact.

Wade pouted crossing his arms. “Oh come on Pete! I told you a lot of stuff. Its the least you can do. So tell me, you and Spiderman a thing?” He smirked beneath the mask.

This only made Peter roll his eyes. “...Ah well..” He gazed along the walls as he thought about what to say. So he thought it would be a big idea to play along. “Yeah. In fact we are.” 

This only made Wade ask more questions then he should of. “Oh really? Tell me is he good? I’ve been staring at him for days wondering who was behind the mask ya know? Well of course! So do you fuck him?” 

Peter being the dumb mouthing idiot blurted out. “Hefucksme!” His face turned a relish beat red.“Wait- un- not like that!” He groaned, idiot! 

Wade chuckled lowly. “Aw. He must be good if he makes you look like that! Damn.. if I could get a taste.” He whistled eyeing up at the sky. “Say shouldn’t he be swinging the city bout now?”

Peter eyes widen completely forgetting about his night patrol. “Uh- well he usually goes about different areas..” it was true in some sense. 

“Mhm... i suppose you’d know best.” He poked the back of his neck. That sent shivers down Peters spine. 

He tugged his hood over his head, doing his best to ignore the merc. 

**_ ——— _ **

“Well this is his place!” He grin widely. Peter stared at his as his heart raced quickly. “Yeah..” he was worried, feeling the sweat from his hands start to form as the nerves picked up. His hyper-sense starting to be in affect. 

Wade eyed Peter silently, hearing the annoying voice comment on the scared boy. “I mean Its really easy. Just fire the gun and its over Pete. Paid and money. No ones gotta know.”

That was easier said then done. Peter laughed it off only shaking his head. “Y-yeah..” he stuttered some as he follow Wade into the tall building. The walls were covered in muck, just several old stains against the ground as Wade walked towards the stairs. “This place is disgusting..” Petercommented at the filthy hallway. 

Wade shrugged as he eyed up the steps.“Its rude to comment on someones mess Pete! I could say the same about that room.” He chuckled eyeing back at Peter.

That kept him quiet. Embarrassed at the fact someone saw the mess he had other then Aunt May. His nose twitched as he smelt an odd stench, Wade open the door walking into the room as Peter followed. He felt his spidey-sense starting to kick up which put him on edge. “Wade-MhhFg!” 

Peter tensed up as Wade placed a hand over his mouth having him pinned against the filthy wall. Wade hushed him as he eyed down the hall. 

The silent echo of footsteps flooded in as low deep voices started to bicker to each-other.Peter eyes widen as he slowed his breathing. 

Wade faced Peter slowly moving his hand off his mouth. “i dunno of this is the place..” Wade whispered quietly. Peter could only nod his head in agreement.

“What are we waiting for exactly?” One man gaged the room crossing their arms. They were all dressed in black clothes with shades covering their eyes. One seemed to be about 6’4 and the other around relatively about 6 foot two. 

“Well we filed an assassination at this spot.. so were just waiting for the boy to show up.” The other explained as he set the suitcase down on the table. 

Peter narrowed his eyes onto it as they pulled out a dart gun. He felt the adrenaline rush through his bloodstream. He rather missed the crazy missions with the avengers. Loving the rush of plowing people in the face course through veins. This brought that piece of excitement back, and it made Peter thrilled.

“Whats the kids name?” The guy cocked the gun to the side as he loaded it. “Peter Benjamin Parker.” The other man adjusted the shades on his eyes. “Just a young adult.”

Peter glared as he heard his full name. Several questions went through his mind hearing it. How did they know his name? What else did they know about him? Did they find his place? Or even worse know about his Aunt.

Wade grip Peters shoulder to snap him out of the thought. He was just as if not, even more pissed off then Peter at the information. “Why don’t we visit them a surprise?” Wade suggest, his tone shifted to a more scary approach. It alerted Peter. “...Yeah..” For now he would push his hatred of the man pinning him away.

Feeling the weigh of Wade off him, Peter adjusted his hoodies sleeve some as he revealed his web shooters. He was sneaky enough to keep them out of mercenary’s sight. 

Wade shifted beside Peter as he pulled out his gun. Firm and reloaded for action. Wade glanced seeing Peter glare at them. He wasn’t interest in seeing them die, he prefer to beat them sense-less and leave them for the cops approach. Wade on the other hand liked the beat them sense-less and kill them approach. 

“Wade put those away!” He hissed quietly. Wade only grip them tighter. “Listen hear, and you damn well better listen closely.” He leaned right next to Peters ear.

“ _I’m shooting them dead. If they even get a chance to escape. Everything you know, everything you have will be **t a k e n a w a y**_ **.** ” 

Wade was’t messing around. He flicked his gun off safety as he moved in front of Peter. “Don’t get shot.” He said bluntly as he rolled into the room.

“What was that?” One of the guys glanced over towards the hallway. He narrowed his eyes pulling his gun out. The man to his left grip the dart gun eyeing around. “Must be him.” One muttered. “You know the drill, knock him out with the gun. Hes our best lead to Tony Stark.”The guy jerked as he ducked back from Wade’s bullet. 

“Aw dammit! You moved” He stared twirling his gun as he stood up. “I suggest you be a good boy and sit.” He pointed his gun firing them. 

Peter felt his heart racing quickly. Hearing the gun fire knowing Wade wouldn’t spare their lives made Peters chest constrict.He peaked into the room gripping the wall. 

Wade stared as he took most of their bullets hits. “Oh come on, at least try to kill me.” He fired the bullet straight towards the guys head. Peter moved on instinct as he fired a web to throw the bullet off guard. The guy quickly jerked over towards Peter as he moved the gun over firing the dart. 

Wade gaze darken. “PETER!” He yelled out.Quickly firing several bullets in the guys directing. Each and every single one hitting a vital organ. 

Peter hissed moving a hand to the dart, he quickly yanked it out webbing were it hit. He glared at Wade “why?! Why the hell did you kill him?!” He spat out firing several webs at Wade. Wade pulled his katana slicing at every one. “I told you. If they left. You would be dead. Peter you- Hell your Spiderman!” 

Peter swallowed heavily feeling the rage build up in his veins. “Its a human life!? How could you even??? What made you hate people so much?” He panted out as his spidey-sense started to increase the more he felt whatever drug was inside the dart kicking in. His fist weaken as he moved his arms down. 

Wade moved his katanas back as he quickly went over to Peter. “...look I had to deal with very bad people. This is just something that keeps me sane..” he stopped in front of Peter staring down at him as he tugged down Peters hoodie sleeves. 

Peter grip his chest wheezing for air as he glancing over towards the hallway. Every part of his hatred left as his mind started to get cloudy. “W-wade.. the.. the hall...” he stammered out. Wade moved a hand to tug off his mask as he set it over Peters face. “Hang in there Petey.” He lifted Peter over his arm as he yanked out his gun firing down the hall.

“OVER THERE!” One man shouted, the group started sending bullets right back at them. 

Peter glanced over seeing Wade take every one of them. His vision started to get blurry as he inhale the musky scent of burritos and blood through the mask. He closed his eyes feeling the darkness consume him. 

Wade turned as he shot the window open, grabbing a hold of Peters wrist firing the web fluid through the wall. Using himself as a human shield he swing his way past the buildings. He moved his katana slicing the web as he tumbled to the ground, holding Peter protectively. 

He tugged the mask of Peter taking a good look at his face. Placing the mask back onto his own, he sat up leaning against the brick wall. “What the hell did they use?” He muttered. 

{we let them get away}

[they know about him.]

{his dumb ass caused this}

[should of let us handle it!] 

The voices bickered back and forth about Peter. Wade let out a few remarks of his own as he tugged the hood off Peters head. “So.. the one and only Spiderman huh..” Wade held himself up as he carried Peter down the empty road. 

He just needed to get somewhere much safer then here. He knew people will be coming for them. He limp his way down the street, feeling his healing factor get to work.He eye back hearing the sound of a car. He glared a bit eyeing the black van. “You gotta be shitting me..” he turned starting to run, feeling the pain from each bullet hitting his back. 

Running quickly towards an alley way he tugged out a pack of ammo shuffling through to get his gun. He quickly reloaded as he looked back firing straight at the vans window. “Well aren’t you guys persistent...” he jerked his head forward as he quickly jumped up, landing on top of the other van. “Thats gonna leave a dent.“ He grunt sitting up. He eyed the guy as he shifted Peter some so he could reach his other gun. 

“I wouldn’t do that Wade.” A man spoke out as he closed the van door. “We just want the boy. We’ll leave you alone after that.” He moved over point at Peter. 

“The hell you want him for?” Wade grip tighten as he challenged the man. He eyed behind him feeling the gaze of several guns pointing at him. He knew he could make it out alive but he wasn’t positive about Peter. 

“That anit important. He just has contact with someone who owes us big time.” The tall man pulled his shades down. “So pass him over or we’ll make you.”

Wade chuckled as he moved his hand down. “I’d love to see you try.” He quickly fired several bullets behind him, rolling off the hood of the car. He quickly jumped up trying to reach for the ladder to the upper floors balcony. 

Several gun shots fired right into Wade. The big boss tilted his gun as he watch Wade struggling to pull him and Peter up. “Whats it gonna be Wade? The kids death orhis survival?” 

Wade was a very persistent man. But he’ll be damned if he let Peter die. He growled out deeply “Quit fuckin shootin me and i’ll give ya the boy.” He inhaled sharply as he slowly slid off the ladder onto the ground.

The man held his hand up as everyone stop fire. “Well Wade?”

Wade stared at the man. His grip on Peter tighten as the voices in his head screamed at him to just run off. This man name was Franklin, he worked for him before to kill off a few of his rivals. Paid good money, but the fact that he wanted Peter for dirty work made him kinda sick. He knew how dangerous he was, he had no morals and did whatever he wanted to get what he wants.

Franklin stared as he pointed his gun at Wades head. “Tick Tock Wade.”

Wade slowly set Peter down as he stepped away from him. “There ya go. All yours-....” Wade fell silent as his vision went fuzzy. “...lying bastard.” He slurred out as he was shot a few more times in the head. He tip over falling to the ground beside Peter.

Franklin chuckle setting the gun away. “Get them in boys.” He turned as he got in the van. 

“ _ **They’ll be very useful for later**_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well then... That was a turn of events :)


	7. Chaptet •VII• Petey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Wade find themselves in a pickle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tis been a long while.. I apologize:(  
> But have this for now I know its shorter then the others

Peter swallowed as he grimace. His head was pounding and his body felt weak. The beaming light from the one lamp above lit the room dimly. It was mostly bricks and metal throughout the room. Finally sitting up, Peter gaze a good look around landing his eyes on Wade. He was laying against the corner floor looking almost lifeless. He twitched as his hand reach to rub the back of his head.

“Fuck....” he rasp out as he sat up. He swiftly glanced across the room facing Peter. “Oh heya Pete!” He grinned lazily behind the mask as if nothing happened. Peter rolled his shoulders as he slowly stood up using the wall as support. “What happened?...” his raspy tone barely audible. “..well... its a rather long story. You see just some crazy bad guys really wanted ya.. and thats the short version of their success.” Wade moved to stand up, tracing his hands along the solid concrete blocks. “And seems were in a big pickle!”

Peter closed his eyes as he leaned back into the wall. He moved a hand to his chest as he began to wheeze, his head was throbbing as his sense were going haywire. The entire room screamed danger in bold letters. He was stuck in a room, unknowing were he was or when he’ll even get out. He was trying to pull pieces together but he reeked terrified. 

He felt large muscular arms wrap around him, pulling him into a hug. “..Hey .. were gonna get out.. trust me i’ll shoot them dead. I will. I got us here and i’ll damn right get us out.” Peter wanted to cry. He just wanted to ball up in a corner and sob out his life story. He knew he was found out, he knew they probably could guess that he was Spiderman. Now they know about aunt May. He grip onto Wade feeling the water works start to fall.

Wade did his best to comfort Peter, he wasn’t the most positive. But for this guy he would be. He didn’t know why but he just wanted to make sure he was alright. It made his blood boil at the fact they would even try to use him. He faced Peter moving a hand to lift his chin. “Hey Petey... you cant be crying now of all places. Save that for the screams on a bed.” Wade chuckled some, trying to lighten up the moment.

Peter punched Wade right in his abdomen. “Oh shut up you perverted old man” he laughed as he rubbed his eyes. “The hell are you?” He move back from Wade wiping his eyes of tears. His face remained puffy from it. Wade cocked his head to the side. “Wadda you mean? I’m Wade Wilson! Deadpool! Merc with the mouth!” Peter groaned “no.. I mean you!.. You know me.. and were gonna be stuck here for a while, so the least you can do is show me You.” The silences loomed above the room.

Wade wasn’t comfortable with that, in fact everything in him was challenging that statement. Why would he need to know? Wade questioned as the voices repeated it again and again.

{he doesn’t need to, he’ll run away..}

[he’ll be mortified.. he’ll try and throw us in prison.]

Peter stared surprised that he got the merc to stay quiet for once. He slowly step over assuming that he was distracted. He moved his hands up onto Wades mask, slipping his thumb through the bottom of it. Wade felt his heart thumping loudly in his chest.

He saw Peter, he saw what he was doing. He just couldn’t bare himself to move, to stop it. He wanted Peter to see him that way, to see is fucked up body. So he did. Peter tugged off his mask slowly, taking a good look at Wades face. The flesh just full of scaring, some deep and others just twisted.

Peter grip the mask as he moved his hands down. “Now that wasn’t so hard was it?” Wade stored shocked, no distaste, no rude comment. Not a single horrible remark. “....thats all you have to say about it?...” “...What am I suppose to say? I just wanted to see who was behind the mask. And now I have, doesn’t change the fact your still the perverted old man.” Peter grinned.

Wade started dumbfounded before he went into a fit of laughter.

{He... doesn’t?}

[Oh my god!]

Wade rubbed his bald head eyeing Peter. “Oh babyboy, I can be so much more then that Perverted old man.” He smirked. Peter glared shaking his head. “Uh-No.” Wade over leaning over Peter until he continued to walk back, hitting the wall. “Why not?” Wade remarked. Peter stared up at him, not very comfortable with the position. “Maybe cause your a down right criminal. Secondly you got me stuck in this mess.” He set a finger to Wades chest.

Wade let out a hefty chuckled. “Petey, you got yourself stuck in this mess when you walked back to Marargets. Don’t put me in your situations, I just so happen to follow along.” He bit back, smiling mischievously. He got Peter there, he didn’t know how to respond to that. All he had to do was decline yet he came right back. Right back to this mercenary, Wade Wilson. Yet he didn’t understand why. Wade snapped his fingers in front of Peters face. “Hey, you with me?”

Peter turned his focus back onto Wade. “Uh... Yeah.. well.. We should really be finding a way out.” Wade nodded in agreement moving off of Peter. “I already have a plan! They seem to have steal my weapons.. But we can steal theirs! A trade.” Peter stared concern about this plan. He knew Wade wasn’t a very..sparing guy.

“...And that plan is?”

“Well You see spidey! This place is like any other get out secretly movie, we both lean against the wall on both sides of the door.. they cant see us so they’ll try to come in and bam, boom, bang! Easy money. All with MAXIMUM EFFORT!” Wade grinned moving a hand down to grab his mask and set it back on. “..Alright lets do it.” Peter glanced at the door as he went over against the wall.

Wade moved over to the other side as he remained silent waiting for the guards to peep. It was long before one looked through the window seeing the empty room. They glared shouting at the others. “Oi! I cant see them anymore.” The guard unlocked the door as they opened it. Thats when Wade got to work. He quickly yanked one over plowing them into the wall, snatching their gun as he shot the other two dead. “See?”

Peter swallowed thickly at how easily Wade could just kill someone. He stared at him dreadfully. “...Yeah..” He jerked with Wade handed him a gun. “You’ll need that. Just pull the trigger.” He left the room staring to head down the hallway whistling. Peter stared at the dead bodies and he lean down grabbing their keys, following Wade.

“You know your way around here?” Peter asked cocking his head towards Wade. Wade shrugged glancing around. “Nope. But my best bet is Stairs.” He chuckled and made a turn glancing at two large doors. “Perfect...”

He went over opening the doors and started going up the steps. Peter followed closely behind, his head shifting around as his spidey sense were more alert now. 

“Wade...”

“ _ **Duck**_.”

**Author's Note:**

> So... whats to come...? hahahaha :)


End file.
